


Consequences

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03 La bataille des Miraculous | The Battle of the Miraculous Parts 1-2, Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Gen, Miraculous Ladybug Spoilers, Spoilers, also in my fics mari has grey eyes n black hair, chloe salt, ml salt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: (Alternate ending to Miracle Queen) Chloe had sabotaged the Miraculous team and willingly worked with Hawkmoth, Marinette has given her enough chances.





	Consequences

Could.

Couldn’t.

Could.

The word dashed throughout Lady-, no, Marinette’s mind as she stood in front of the camera, keeping her face as even as she could. She was in the studio, Nadja and the TV crew waiting with baited breath as the cameraman began counting down from five, the red light of the camera flickering on.

“G-good evening Paris.” She hated how she fumbled with her first sentence, she was a superhero for god’s sake, pull it together. “I normally don’t do this kind of thing, but this was a… special occasion.”

-

_Hawkmoth and Mayura had fled, Chat Noir giving chase after them. It only left her and Chloe, the latter going on a tirade, a tirade about how she would become the world’s superhero._

_“I’m sorry Chloe, but I cannot let you do that.” Marinette had said, snatching the hair clip quickly, giving the blonde no time to respond. She could see Chloe’s mouth moving, but it was as if the heroine was blocking out her words, flinching slightly as Chloe shoved past her to run. “I’m sorry Miss Bourgeois, but I’m afraid I’ll have to take you in.” Marinette whispered as she dropped the box, turning back on her heels, letting her yo-yo fly as it wrapped around the other girl’s body, taking her down to the ground._

_Chloe let out a shriek as she fell, struggling against her binds. “Ladybug, let me go this instant!” She screamed, thrashing around the ground, dirting up her bright clothes._

This was the right course of action, _a tiny voice in the back of her mind said, Marinette finding comfort in thinking it was Tikki._

_“Miss Bourgeois, you have aided the enemy of the miraculous, and therefore a terrorist.” Marinette felt the words tumble out of her mouth. It was as if she was on autopilot, she didn’t think she’d have to do_ this, _even to Hawkmoth. “Chloe Bourgeois, you are under arrest.”_

_“YOU CAN’T DO THAT!” Chloe roared, fury in her eyes as she began to rant. “DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?” Marinette felt her lips curving downward a bit, as she looked at the girl being held by her yo-yo._

_She had never been fond of Chloe, she’d been her bully since as long as she could remember, but never had she thought of the blonde becoming like this. Marinette felt pity bubbling within her. She watched as Chloe thrashed and cried, the sounds blocking out her partner’s landing behind her._

_“Ladybug? What are you doing?!”_

_She turned her head to face Chat Noir, whose face was shell shocked as he laid eyes on the captive Chloe._

_“She can’t go off free, Chat Noir.”_

_“B-but, but,” He stuttered, voice cracking as he clenched his fists. “But she made a mistake! She can learn, she can be better! Ladybug please!” He whimpered, causing Ladybug to turn away from him for a bit._

_“Enough! Just… Stop it Chat.” Marinette looked at him, eyes hardened. “She compromised the team of heroes we built, and she aided Hawkmoth, taking the miracle box and the guardian! I have explained and given her multiple chances, but I’m done, this is the final straw.” She could feel tears springing in her eyes, and she gritted her teeth._

_Chat looked devastated, the sounds of Chloe sobbing echoing between them. “As soon as Hawkmoth is taken care of, we’ll let her go, but right now we have to turn her in.” Ladybug reassured him, her partner nodding slowly._

_“We have to… Keep an eye on her.” He murmured as he used his baton to lift himself from the ground, expression distraught. “I’ll get… I’ll get Officer Raincomprix.”_

_As soon as Chat left, she turned to the bound girl, sympathy etched on her face. “I’m so sorry it came to this Chloe, I really am.” Marinette whispered gently to her. Chloe gave her a hard glare as she sniffled, turning away soon after._

_“I was supposed to be the best superhero.”_

-

“Chloe Bourgeois has been arrested for willingly aiding Hawkmoth, and I encourage you to not go after her family. That would just give Hawkmoth more power, and in these times, we need to be there for each other, not tearing each other apart.” She willed herself to be confident, even if she had the weight of Paris and the miracle box. 

The last thing Paris needed was another akuma, whether by the wrong sense of justice or another Hearthunter.

Marinette left as soon as she gave words of encouragement to the city’s citizens, fleeing to the rooftops, her safe place. She could see Nadja giving her a brief nod of reassurance, and the noirette turned away, looking at the night sky.

Chloe had created a setback, she had compromised her former teammates, and now Marinette carried the burden of the Miraculous. Marinette had no teacher, and she couldn’t let Chat know where she would store the box in her room. in the moment, she felt completely alone. 

Tikki had told her she had done the right thing, however crushing it felt. But the right thing required a strong will.

This was Hawkmoth’s fault

Marinette had enough of Hawkmoth destroying her support, Marinette had enough of Hawkmoth playing with the mental health of her and others.

Hawkmoth will go _down._

**Author's Note:**

> Miracle Queen made my cry actual tears because of the wasted character development, and Chloe had??? Witnesses as she tried to catch an akuma??? I cannot sympathize with her because she was painted as extremely malicious during this episode. I mourn for the little character development she had. (Catch me on tumblr @marisnoires)


End file.
